


we keep this love in a photograph.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Jyn set down the coffee cups she was getting unpacked and turned around, expecting Cassian to have walked into the kitchen to join her.  But when he wasn't there, she walked out of the kitchen, finding him trying to disappear down the hallway.  "Cas, where are you going?" she asked, and when Cassian turned around, she broke out into a grin.  "You got me a present?"or:  It's going to be their first Valentine's Day as newlyweds.  Cassian has gotten Jyn a present.  Jyn doesn't want to wait for it.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	we keep this love in a photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day, and this is the first of them. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void. 
> 
> title is lyrics from the Ed Sheeran song Photograph.
> 
> Day 1 - “That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me."  
> Prompt by unblockingwritersblock on Tumblr.

The afternoon sun was shining brightly as Cassian pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. The area was still foreign to him and Jyn, and they weren’t used to having to park further away from their new home. Once he drove around a few times, he spotted an available space and parked the car. He was grateful for an up-close parking space so late in the day. The large wrapped gift for his wife was heavy to carry, and he didn’t want to risk an accident happening with a long walk. 

After he shut off the car, Cassian pulled out the Valentine’s Day card he bought and read over the card’s message. He felt it was fitting for their first Valentine’s Day together as newlyweds. He added his own little note accompanied by an _I love you,_ and wrote Jyn’s name on the front of the red envelope. Deciding it was perfect, he sealed the envelope and got out of the car. He carefully grabbed the large gift, wrapped in pink and silver wrapping paper, from the back seat and made his way to their apartment. 

As he balanced the gift and card in his arm, he reached for his keys in his back pocket and unlocked the door. He thought about where he would hide the gift. Their place included his and hers closets and he figured maybe his closet would be the best place for it. He’d have to try it out. If that didn’t work, he still had a few hours to find a place before Jyn came home. Cassian twisted the door handle and opened the door slightly, then he adjusted the gift and held it with two hands again. He brushed the door with his foot to open it wider and he made his way inside their place, freezing when he heard dishes clanking together in the kitchen. 

Jyn was home early. 

"Jyn," he called out. "I’m home." He hoped he sounded normal. He didn’t know how he could sneak this gift in without her seeing it. 

Jyn set down the coffee cups she was getting unpacked and turned around, expecting Cassian to have walked into the kitchen to join her. But when he wasn't there, she walked out of the kitchen, finding him trying to disappear down the hallway. "Cas, where are you going?" she asked, and when Cassian turned around, she broke out into a grin. "You got me a present?"

"I did," Cassian admitted, smiling back at her. "But you can’t have it for a few days." His hands were beginning to cramp from the heavy weight. He adjusted them carefully so he wouldn’t puncture the gift wrap. "Now I’ve got to put this someplace where you can’t see it again," he teased. 

"What do you mean I can't have it for a few days?" Jyn asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You're not hiding that away. You're giving it to me now."

"Alright," Cassian laughed. "Let me set this down in the living room." He figured it would be easier to backtrack instead of going into the bedroom. Jyn turned around, and he followed her. "What are you doing home early?" he asked as they made their way back down the hallway. 

"Saw came over to talk to Papa, so I got out of there," Jyn laughed. "I love them both, but whenever they're around each other, there are entirely too many stories being traded back and forth for me to care to listen to. Mama offered to come with me just to escape them, I think, but I told her that someone needed to keep an eye on them."

Jyn watched Cassian look around the room. "I know, I know, we really need to get more of this stuff unpacked. I'm going to work on it for the rest of the weekend, I promise. This week has just been so busy and I was exhausted every night."

Cassian shook his head and grinned as he listened to his wife. He didn’t blame her for coming home early, knowing very well how long those conversations can last. He placed the gift on their gray couch that was still wrapped in plastic. It leaned back against the cushions, and he was sure it wasn’t at risk at falling over. "Don’t worry about the boxes, darling," he told her. "I haven’t been the best helper either." He looked down at the card he was holding and saw it was still in good shape. There was only an indentation from his thumb. "We’ll get this place put together in no time." He smiled, then he suddenly felt nervous about his choice of gift. "This is also for you," he said, holding out the red envelope to Jyn. 

Jyn smiled as she took the envelope, opening it up and seeing a card covered in hearts. "Aw, it's my Valentine's present. That makes it even better." She read the front of the card once she'd pulled it out and then opened it up, continuing to read. But what was written there made the smile slip off her face. "Are you kidding me? _At times like these, you come to mind._ Seriously?"

"What?" Cassian asked, a little hurt. "Well, it’s true. It reminds me of how lucky I am to have you in my life." He thought what he wrote in the card was good. It all sounded great in his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how she’d take the gift. "This goes with it as well," he said, gesturing to the couch. 

Jyn glared at him for a moment before tossing the card onto the couch and reaching for the present. "This better be really, really good after that card, Cassian."

She picked it up and noticed how heavy it was before setting it back down on the couch and tearing into the paper. The first thing she saw was the back of a picture frame, and once she finished getting the paper off, she turned it around and stared at it. Inside the frame was a black and white photo of the two of them on their wedding day, her favorite photo from that day, and Jyn suddenly had no idea how to express what she was feeling.

Cassian watched Jyn’s reaction to the gift. He could tell she was definitely surprised, but she didn’t say anything. "Do you like it?" he asked, watching her staring at their photograph. He looked at the framed picture, fearing it was messed up, but it was intact and perfect before he wrapped it. He was beginning to have doubts about whether or not he chose the right picture and frame. 

"I originally planned on giving this to you on Valentine’s Day, but when I realized you were home, I couldn’t wait for you to open this up either." Her eyes were still glued to the picture, and he didn’t know what to do. "If you don’t like it in black and white, then I can go tomorrow and print it out in color," Cassian said, running a hand through his hair. "Color would probably be better anyway. You can’t even tell what color flower my boutonnière is."

Jyn shook her head as she tried to find the words. "No, no. It's fine in black and white," she said, and then she realized how that didn't even begin to convey what she meant. "It's beautiful, Cas. My favorite picture from that day. I didn't know you knew which one that was."

"I noticed a while back that you were going through our wedding pictures on the computer." Cassian took a step closer to Jyn and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "You kept going back to this one, and you would just stare at it like you were back in that moment," he said. "It is one of my favorite pictures as well." 

Jyn leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. "So you thought you would have it framed. This is wonderful. Thank you, Cas. I really mean that. I know I was joking about how the present had to be good after that card, but I really do love it."

"I know," he murmured in her hair and kissed the top of her head. He gave her a gentle squeeze. "I figured we could hang it in here on the wall." He gestured to the wall behind them. 

Jyn smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot." She stood back to her full height and set the frame down, reaching for Cassian instead. "I love you more than anything, but never give me a card like that again. That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me."

Cassian welcomed her embrace and wrapped both of his arms around Jyn. "I won’t. I promise," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Jyn murmured, leaning in and kissing him. "And I still expect roses on Valentine's Day."

"After what I pulled off today? I should be asking for the roses," Cassian teased playfully. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Don’t you worry. There’s more to come for Valentine’s Day, but this time you really have to wait." 

"Fine, I'll wait." Jyn grinned at him. "You have to wait too. There will be no early presents for you. I think you'll really like it though. That's all the tease I'm giving you."

"I have all the patience in the world, and I can wait for my presents, unlike someone I know." He smiled at her, then he looked around the room. "Now we just need to find my tool bag so I can hang the picture. I don’t even know where to start."

Jyn sighed heavily and looked around as well. "I don't know where to start either. And I don't feel like opening up everything trying to find it. Let's just wait to hang it until we get that box unpacked. We'll prop it up against the wall until then."

"I don’t either. This is special." Cassian sighed. "But I guess the wall will do for now. I’ll look for it tomorrow," he said, deciding it’ll be his next project. "What do you say we go out for an early dinner and catch a movie? Tomorrow we can start bright and early and organize our new home." 

"I think an early dinner and a movie sounds wonderful," Jyn said, kissing him again. "I'll go get ready."

Cassian watched her walk away before looking over at the framed photo, smiling at the thought that such a beautiful woman was going to spend the rest of their lives by his side. Then he looked down at the card and sighed. Better card next time.

He would definitely be remembering that.


End file.
